Recesso Escolar
by SonnySantler
Summary: O que Albus Dumbledore e Minerva McGonagall fazem no recesso escolar? Primeira parte do conjunto de histórias "Recesso escolar"


Albus Dumbledore estava olhando por uma das janelas de seu escritório, era um dia chuvoso de recesso escolar, então a escola parecia estranhamente quieta. Até mesmo os professores que normalmente ficavam na escola nas férias; Poppy, Severo, Filius e Pomona tinham resolvido não ficar naquele ano. Então só havia na escola os elfos domésticos, Minerva McGonagall e ele. Ela só estava na escola por que ele tinha feito-a prometer que ficaria com ele naquele ano. Além deles dois não havia mais ninguém, a escola estava vazia.

E não havia a menor hipótese de um passeio nos jardins, é claro. O pior de tudo é que ele tinha conseguido se perder de Minerva, ela disse lhe que tomaria um banho, e ele lhe tinha dito que então tomaria um chá. Depois de longos 40 minutos ele decidiu procura-la e desistiu depois de 30 minutos de procura e resolveu espera-la no seu escritório, fazia 10 minutos que tinha cansado de esperar, estava na terceira xícara de chá e devaneando sobre tudo que eles já tinham feito, naquela sala e sofá. Estava ficando gravemente excitado.

Passando mais 10 minutos estava literalmente latejando e precisava dela **_logo_**.

Desceu as escadas do escritório e parou no Hall de Entrada, parou pensando aonde iria, resolveu entrar no Salão Principal, e lá estava ela, tão linda e majestosa, olhando para os lados ela estava procurando-o. Ela não o tinha visto nem ouvido, ele sorriu marotamente.

Em passos largos e silenciosos chegou atrás dela e a abraçou ela se sobressaltou, mas logo sorriu, virou a cabeça em pouco para o lado e o beijou.

Ele a apertou contra si, contra o membro dele. Ela soltou uma risadinha e perguntou:

- Isso é sua varinha ou está feliz por me ver?

Ele riu e dedicou a ela um daqueles sorrisos "Albus" enquanto permitia que ela virasse pra ele retruncou:

- Podemos dizer que... São as duas coisas.

Ela soltou uma gargalhada, e como era gostosa! Ele não conseguiu se controlar e pegou-a pelas duas pernas e colocou-a em uma das mesas.

Completamente surpresa com os atos dele disse:

- Albus! O que pensa que... Hmmmm...

Ela não pode terminar a frase, ele a conhecia bem demais, sabia onde toca-la, mesmo por cima das roupas. Por um instante ela tentou afastar a mão dele de entre suas pernas, mas rapidamente cedeu. Agora livre ele podia fazer o que realmente queria, subiu o vestido dela até que ele estivesse nas coxas dela. Afastou roupa de baixo dela para o lado, sem tira-la, no entanto e penetrou-a.

Ela gemeu, não costumava gemer, mas eles estavam no Salão Principal! E aquilo a excitava muito.

Ele gostou de sentir as unhas dela em suas costas por debaixo da roupa, gostou dela se apertando contra ele e cerrando os olhos com força, e principalmente, gostou de ouvi-la gemer, ela quase nunca o fazia, e aquele som que lembrava **_ligeiramente _**um ronronar, parecia uma música, a melhor música, queria ouvir mais.

Puxou o prendedor mágico que ele mesmo tinha do apertado coque dela, o cabelo quase instantaneamente se desenrolou e caiu sobre as costas dela. Ele mordeu o pescoço dela quando lhe puxou o cabelo. Ela, como sempre quando ele fazia isso, fincou as unhas nele e o apertou com toda a força que tinha, gemendo.

Ele mexeu-se sem parar dentro dela fazendo-a gemer cada vez mais, até que ela chegou ao ápice com um pequeno grito em forma do nome dele, ele a seguiu logo depois a preenchendo abundantemente.

Ele deixou-se cair ao lado dela arfando, sorrindo.

Ela, mesmo arfando, riu e falou:

-Estamos deitados em uma das mesas do Salão Principal!

Ele gargalhou puxando-a para cima de si e disse:

- Ninguém precisa saber.

Ela levantou abruptamente fazendo-o sentar-se na mesa.

- Ninguém pode saber disso, em hipótese alguma! Nem sobre aqui e nem sobre nenhum dos outros lugares!

Ele ficou de pé completamente animado perguntando:

- Outros lugares? Que quer dizer?

Ela sorriu de um modo maroto.

- Ainda há muitos lugares na escola até o começo do ano letivo Albus. Estarei no... Hmm... Corujal.

Ela saiu andando como se não tivesse dito nada demais, deixando-o totalmente boquiaberto e abobalhado. Ele não demorou a segui-la sorrindo e pensando que aquela escola podia muito bem ser maior.


End file.
